iPod Love
by Loonylove529
Summary: What happens if Juliet gets her hands on Shawn’s iPod one day? Includes the song JULIET by LMNT.


Summary: What happens if Juliet gets her hands on Shawn's iPod one day? Includes the song JULIET by LMNT. Read author's note for more information.

Author's note: Me and a friend of mine were listening to JULIET by LMNT, and quickly decided that it was perfect for Shules. Then we started to make up ways they could put it in the show, so I decided to turn some of the better ones into a series of oneshots. They are all Shules, mostly set before "An Evening with Mr. Yang". I'm not sure how many I'll write, but I'll post them as I finish them. This might be the only one I end up doing.

Disclaimer: Psych and its characters belong to Steve Franks. The song and its lyrics belong to LMNT. I own only the plot.

Singing Out Loud

Juliet O'Hara put her car in park and grabbed the folder that was in the passenger seat of her green Volkswagen bug before getting out. She noticed the motorcycle parked in front of the Psych office, as well as the absence of the blue Toyota Echo that was commonly referred to as the psychmobile much to the displeasure of its owner. She walked up to the front entrance of the building, past the bright green letters advertising the business's name and the services provided, "Psych: Private Psychic Detective". The blinds were drawn, and she couldn't be sure if anybody was even there. Shawn often left his bike there and hitched a ride with his best friend and business partner, Gus.

As she approached the building, she heard an odd noise coming from inside it but could not make out what it was. She decided to play it safe and unclipped her gun holster, just in case someone had broken in. She briefly wondered if she had been spending too much time with her partner before giving the door a light knock. There was no answer so she quietly turned the handle and looked inside.

The "noise" instantly became singing as the door opened. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at the sight before her. Shawn Spencer was sitting at his desk, feet on top of it, with his chair turned from the door. He had an iPod in his hand, the headphones in his ears. And he was singing, loudly.

"_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So what you trying to do without me_

_When you got me_

_Where you want me_

_Hey—_Hey, Jules!"

He suddenly stopped his chair, which was in the middle of a dramatic spin he had started. He was really into that song. He stared at her for a moment, eyes wide, before quickly pausing the iPod and jerking the earphones out. She had to admit, he could sing. He had definitely been holding back when he went on American Duos. He was also clearly embarrassed about being caught at it.

He walked around his desk, dropping the offending device into a drawer and closing it, to ask, "What brings you here? Couldn't stay away could you? I told you before if you want to hang just—"

"What were you listening to," she asked, curious. It was best to stop him before he really got going. She hadn't recognized those lyrics.

"Wha—nothing. Just, you know, music, and what not," he stammered before trailing off. Now she was really curious, so she just gave him one of her 'are you serious?' looks. His grinned faded and his shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Okay, you caught me. I like Miley Cyrus. Happy now? What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, looking uncomfortable. She didn't know much about Miley Cyrus, but she did know that that was not one of her songs. Juliet decided to let it go, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I just thought I'd drop off the Martinez file while I'm off for lunch," she handed him case file in her hand and stepped back while he scanned it.

"Wow, thanks Jules!" he grinned, something obviously clicking as he read over it. "I just got to go rescue Gus, then I think we'll have this thing solved!"

"Where's Gus?" she asked, though she knew he wasn't in any danger, or Shawn would not be singing mystery songs instead of storming off after him.

"At his second job. He hates it, even if he won't admit it. I keep telling him he should work here full time," Shawn stated simply, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on. Juliet decided not to tell the psychic detective that his best friend actually enjoyed the break from his antics that the 'second' job provided.

"Hey, why don't you hang out here until we get back? It won't take that long. We can grab lunch or something," he offered, picking up his helmet as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Chinese sound good?" she replied, wondering if this couldn't be more perfect.

"Sounds great, I'll pick it up on the way back," he agreed, grinning as he left, shutting the door behind him.

She waited for the roar of his motorcycle coming to life, and listened as he sped away. She scurried over his desk and quickly opened the drawer he had closed the iPod in. She pulled it out and put the headphones on, before clicking 'play'. She had to know what he was so embarrassed about. That sounded like some type of boy band came over the speakers.

"_Hey Juliet!_

_I think your fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe _

_Someday_

_You and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet, hey Juliet…."_

Leave it to Shawn to find them a theme song. She just shook her head, smiled, and settled into his chair, where she listened to the song on repeat until the guys returned with Chinese.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first ever post, so be kind. You can review if you like. Yeah, that's it.


End file.
